


Blast From The Past

by Harlequin4ever, Karalena Cullen (Karacullen23)



Category: Batman - Fandom, Smallville
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, POV, RP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:56:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlequin4ever/pseuds/Harlequin4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karacullen23/pseuds/Karalena%20Cullen





	Blast From The Past

It hadn't been going at all smoothly the last few days. She hadn't been able to get the client on board. He didn't take to what Auri said and she seemed to be wasting her precious time, all for nothing. And all the while, she wished that she was back home....... Home with her love. 

 

Maybe that was why it wasn't going to plan? Everything dragging her down and nothing to keep her grounded? Tapping the end of her pen to her pad of paper, the meeting finally ended and Mr. Tanner shook her hand and took leave. Her eyes watched him stalk around the corner, then glazed over, not seeing anything. 

 

Sighing a little, she rubbed at the tight knot in her shoulder and two fingers to her temples. The brunette needed coffee, and not the shit kind in the office either. Proper New York City coffee. And so she headed out, smoothing down her deep grey pencil skirt, sliding on her coat over a nice floaty blouse. Unfortunately for her, it had been disaster after disaster all day. Her hair curler burnt her hair.....the printer had spat out black ink down the bottom of her skirt when she went to check what the hell was wrong with it. She had been in a rush and ended up staining the material and her hands. 

 

Then when she thought that it couldn't get any worse.... Her hand bag broke on the way to the elevator, spilling everything down the hallway. Her shoulders slumped and she nearly cried then and there. 

 

Finally out on the street, she got into the car and drove to her hotel, but on the way stopped in to a coffee shop she spotted. Ordering a cappuccino, she sat down and waited for it at the table, picking up a magazine to flip through, eventually relaxing, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes... 

 

 

It had been another shitty day, just like every other day. But riding the rails for sleep and having to sneak into the third street's YMCA's pool locker room every night just to shower would do that to a person. Lilly had only been working at the coffee shop for four days now. She was lucky as shit to have gotten the job. She'd been in the city for months trying to get work, any work, she didn't care she was desperate and dreamed of a nice, soft bed of her own to sleep in at night. But when you were a nobody from the streets, people tended to turn their noses up at you. And she really was a /nobody/. Christ, she didn't even know who the fuck she was! She had no work history, no address or phone number, no references. None she could remember. She had no papers, no Identification save for a funny drivers license she wasn't even sure contained her real name. She doubted it was a real card because the expiration date was some 83 years from now. But it was all she had to go on.  She had it memorized, the more than probably fake person on that ID card, but it was all she had. 

 

Kent-Luthor

Lyla, Lillian

341 Estate Drive

Metropolis, KS 66017

 

Expires: 03/21/2085

Issued:03/21/2081

Birth Date: 11/01/2012

Weight: 127

Sex: F

Hair: RD

Eyes: GR

Height: 5' 6

 

Everything else was accurate, height, weight, hair and eye colour. So she only hoped the name was accurate as well. The only reason she even had landed /this/ job was thanks to the nice outfit she had shoplifted (much to her shame, and she inteded to pay them back as soon as she had made enough money to do so) from the business GAP. That and thanks to Gunther, a buddy of hers she met on on the subways one night, and also incidentally the manager here at the Central Perk. 

 

Still, her first paycheck was still days away, and although all the customers tipped, it wasn't hardly enough to pay for anything more than busfare and a few beers with supper at night. As much as she appreciated the job, it had been a long day. Physically it was pretty much impossible for her to feel sore, tired or exhausted. Just one more strange mystery to herself, and another detail she kept to herself. That didn't mean that she couldn't feel tired, sore and exhausted mentally. It was half an hour until her shift was over and she was ready for a few beers and a few laughs, and hopefully... somebody to go home with if she was lucky. Sometimes people were kind and would let her crash on their couches through the night. Sometimes people were just horny fuckers and hey, if they were hot, who was she to complain. Anything was better than riding the subway all night. 

 

She was stacking the large, clean mugs on the counter when the dark haired girl walked in. Lilly could tell right away that she was going to be a difficult customer. She looked tired, irritated, and on the verge of tears almost. It had been less than a week working here, but Lilly already had learned to spot a hard customer. She would probably be a complete stuck up bitch, complain about her order, spots on the spoon or stale muffins. Treat Lilly like the gum on the bottom of her shoe, and then leave the standard seven percent tip which when you were buying coffee and a muffin added up to about a buck fifty if that. Lilly bit back the sigh that wanted to escape and snatched the order pad and pencil from beneath the counter. She plastered on her smile and headed over to the table. "Hey, I'm Lilly, welcome to Central Perk, what can I get ya?"

 

 

In.....and out............ In.....and.....out. If anything else decided to hit her, it would have to be soon since she really didn't want it to be when she was driving. Shuddering at the metal thought and banished the idea quickly. What a fucked up week. But she had to keep in control, had to breathe. 

 

And then there was a voice beside her and she opened her eyes, chewing her lip, she spoke in a low tone, just being tired and all... "Oh, I uh, ordered a bit ago. A blonde guy with a bright shirt took my order." She leaned past the woman, not noticing and her wide blue eyes searched for the said man, not finding him behind the counter and turned back to the lady. "But I think I'll get a banan--.." 

 

Her already wide eyes opened impossibly larger and her jaw dropped, gasping loudly. "/Lyla/!?" Tears welled up immediately and threatened to spill over just at the sigh of her. Closing her eyes tight, she shook her head. No, she was going insane!! How could she have thought up that face!? That impossible pretty face of hers?! Maybe her mind had snapped with everything hurled at her lately? That could be the ONLY explanation. It just /couldn't/ be /her/! IT COULDN'T! 

 

Pulling at her hair, she looked back up at the redhead and nearly ate her heart. "That's not possible....!!" She whispered out in hysteria. Her hand shot out to touch her arm. To make /sure/ that she was real. "How can you be here!? You died... You died, and you can't be here." So many emotions flickered over her face and suddenly she had Lyla in her arms, hugging her tightly. 

 

 

Lilly dropped her order pad. She had never seen this girl before in her life. Yet she called her by her name. She tried to remember. But couldn't. And then she was babblng something about how she had died and couldn't possibly be here and she was /hugging/ her, and Lilly felt her own tears brimming in her eyes and had no idea why. Her arms hung loosely at her sides for a moment before lifting to push this girl off of her. "You.. you know me? Who are you? What's going on here?!" She was starting panic. She had to pull herself together. She couldn't go bonkers now or she'd certainly lose her job. She bent down to pick up her order pad, and when she stood back up, her green eyes were still watery, but her face was blank. "Were you going to order something or not?"

 

 

Hoping to god that she would wrap her own arms around her, she was very surprised and immensely hurt when Lyla /pushed/ her away. "L-Lyla?" Her bottom lip trembles, completely ignoring about ordering, just too stunned that she just pushed her away. "Don't you remember, me? It's Auri... Your cousin? Why don't you remember?" And then she chokes out, seeing the tears in her bright green eyes, so much like her fathers and even the memories hurt. "Please don't cry.." 

 

 

"My name is Lilly." She jutted her chin stubbornly. Her card...that name... Lyla... but she wasn't about to give that away. She didn't know who this girl was, and didn't know if she had enemies from before... she wasn't about to take a risk like that."I /don't/ know you, and if you're not going to order, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We reserve that right you know."

 

 

"Yes... Lyla /Lillian/ Kent-Luthor." Says indignantly, with a frown. And then arched a brow. She would have snorted and rolled her eyes at her behavior, so like Uncle Lex, right there and exhaled sharply. "I may be the youngest, but I remember how stubborn you were. Exactly like your father." Shakes her head and then whispers to her, taking her by the hand. "I'm sorry..." And then filled Lyla's mind with flashes of images and memories and spoke quietly, her eyes locking with her green ones. ~Strange things you cant quite put a finger on...but are always there in your subconscious? You know something is different about you and you think you're imagining it.... Truth is, you're not. You're gifted...~ She then showed her, or rather let her know that she was family and wasn't going to hurt her in any way.... 

 

 

Images flooded her mind as the stranger took her hand. Not just images... memories, shared memories, she hadn't had any of those since waking up in this city so many months ago, alone, cold and scared out of her mind. Her own memories of her life as it had been mingled with what the str..what her cousin.. Aurora. That was her name. Auri. With what Auri was showing her. The first time her superpowers had presented themselves. When a creep had accosted and jostled her, taking her forcefully up against his filthy, dirt stained body. She had... broken... him. And scared at the mangled heap at her feet she'd fled, only it was fast, so fast and suddenly she was in the air...flying! Fucking flying! It had scared her so badly she'd come crashing down into an old telephone booth, destroying it. And had never flown again. Always trying to keep in careful check of herself.

 

 

Not letting go of her hand, /she/ then had Lyla's memory wash over herself and she shivered, finally speaking up after a couple of moments. "But you /died/ Lyla. Along with your sister, Lena.... And my Mother.." She still couldn't believe it.. After all this time. And then she looked at it from perspective. Her Mother was back from Heaven, why couldn't Lyla have done the same? Or there abouts... "I missed you.." Sniffs and tries not to burst into tears. "So did Spencer. And Daddy............ Your fathers most of all." Can't stop the sob that escapes her just thinking back.  It was too horrible. "I'm so glad that you're back." Her arms once gently wrap around Lyla, just sobbing on her shoulder, because she had truly missed her. Something fantastic had come out of her shitty day. A loved one. 

 

 

She still didn't know who any of these people were. Aurora, she felt. She didn't /know/ though. It was just... feeling that was all. She was still in shock, and still suspicious. She was Luthor afterall, even if she didn't know that. "Aurora right?" She tapped her heel to the floor and tillted her head. "Look, I don't what just happened. But it was pretty intense man and I'm not gonna deny you got some powers of your own. But how do I know you're not just /using/ them any way you want. Showing me all those things and making me... feel whatever the hell all that just was? I'm just trying to do my time pouring coffee so I can save up for a bed to crash in at night. So unless you got a couch you're offering right now,  or you're going to order something..."

 

The sting of rejection hit her hard and she let go and took a step back, looking rather incredulous. "What do you mean, 'a bed to crash in at night'? Do you not have a bed?" Her eyes widened and she nodded. "I'm staying at a hotel, since I'm here on business, but you are more than welcome to stay and I'll pay for everything and anything you need, for however long you want. Would you like to have my bed and I'll sleep on the couch, or would you rather your own room?" Tries a small smile, happy to make her comfortable....so long as she stays with her. "Oh, um... You still like blueberry muffins, right? So, a banana muffin, a blueberry muffin and....say, two large /strong/ cappuccinos? I'd say we both need it.. My treat, and I'll tip extra." Her blue eyes glitter and she smiled for real that time. 

 

 

Her rush to please and offer all this extravagant stuff only heightened her suspicions. But at the same time, the thought of trying to sleep on that neverending train ride... she blinked. "How did you know that?" It was true, blueberry muffins were her favourite. But lots of people loved blueberry muffins. "What's the deal?" She narrowed her green eyes and bit her lip.

 

 

Snorts with laughter for a moment. "So like Lex, always suspicious. I don't blame you." Rolls her eyes. "Because we're family, silly... You always liked blueberry." And then she sighed. "It's up to you if you believe me... But that's the truth. I don't like fighting and I try not to lie." Gives a small shrug of the shoulders, not knowing what else to say. 

 

 

"Yeah..." She sort of looked at her out of the corner of her eye. "But what's the /catch/?" 

 

 

Shakes her head, her face deadly serious. "No catch.." Frowns. Boy, she /was/ really stubborn! "Look, how about I make you a deal?" Chews on her lip and thinks. "If, for one second... You think you're in danger, feel threatened or hurt by me.... Then you have my permission to kill me." She waited for it to sink it, she needed to tell her how much it meant to the brunette. "And I know you can... Easily. You could crush my head in a hand...rip my beating heart out without blinking...or even using your heat vision on me. You could do so many things to me, Lyla. I just want /you/ to know...that I'm not lying and I mean you /no/ harm, other than to love you as family."

 

 

 She wanted this too much. Desperately. Everything she offered. Not just a place to crash. But what she was saying... trust... family... but how could she trust her? Somehow, she just knew. But she wasn't going to just throw it out there. No matter how physically strong or fast she was, this girl has something that could do far more damage... hope. "I'm not going to crush you for godsakes." Just thinking about that man... she still had nightmares, probably would too until the day she died. "But I have my own conditions." It was a thin bargaining chip, very thin, because really she had nothing to offer at all. Yet, this seemed to mean a great deal to the girl, she could use that. Her face was devoid of any and all personal emotion. Strictly business.

 

 Her eyes widened and then she nodded, listening up. "Of course, please... Go ahead." Falls silent and watches her intently, wondering what they were.

 

"I come and go as please, do as I please, and it's my business. Secondly, you answer any and all questions and if I think for one second you're shitting me, I'm out and you never see me again."

 

Pondering it over for less than a split second her face was drawn and she blinked once and broke out into a face splitting grin. "Done deal."

 

"Alright." She jutted her chin and gave a little nod, giving nothing away. "Fine. I get off in like 20 minutes. So... you can like, you know, /order/ something. Or be back by then when I get off." She was giving her an out. If she walked out of the coffee shop and never came back. She wouldn't be surprised. She'd rather that almost.

 

Nods. "Totally fine. I'll wait here..and the two muffins and cups of coffee then." Spins around to grab her wallet, fishing out a hundred note, handing it over, then pats her hand gently. "Keep the change."

 

Her face blossomed strawberries on her cheeks. And she scowled as she shoved the note back into her hand. "Let's get one thing straight right now Aurora, I'm /not/ a charity case. Two muffins and coffees is eight ninety three, plus fifteen percent tip is ten twenty seven. " She stomped off to go see to her order.

 

Oooh, feisty redhead. The memories long forgotten, hit her and she inhaled sharply, watching her stalk off. "It's /Auri/... bloody Luthor.." Slaps a palm to her face, muttering. "Just take it cuz..gah!" Plonks her ass down on the seat and her lip pouts out, frowning.

 

When she returned to the small table with the order, she was completely changed. She played the role of a coffee shop waitress, and this girl was only a customer. "Two coffee regular, and two blueberry muffins, extra butter. Is that right hun? Anything else for ya?"

 

Arching a brow, she nodded politely, looking up at her under dark lashes. Her lips may have been in curled up fake smile, but her eyes...were unamused. "It's prefect, thank you, Lyla." Clenches her jaw. "/I/ just wish you'd take the damned money..." Again mutters under her breath, knowing perfectly well that she could hear and takes a long mouthful of coffee.

"Excellent." She gave her own fake smile but the other woman's look was not lost on her. She ignored and started to turn away, until she heard her muttering again. She turned back around and snapped, "My name is Lilly. And I have /very/ good hearing.

 

 

 

Holds her palms up. "You sound just like my brother back in /our/ time!" Grumbles, remembering so many fights they ended up having, just because she refused to call him anything other than 'Spencer'. Something about not using their first name, ticked her off. She couldn't quite place it, and she shuddered just thinking about it. "And I know you have very good hearing..."

 

 

Slinging her hand on her hip, she just shot the other girl a steady look. Then flipped her hair and strode off to start turning off the coffee machines and getting ready to close shop.

 

 

Rolling her eyes, she sat quietly with her thoughts, sipping her coffee and breaking a muffin between her fingers, taking small bites. Her eyes wandered all over the store and smiled gently. It was quite cozy. Perhaps she would call her brother...just to check in, missing him like crazy. But then how could she keep quiet on finding Lyla? Mulling it over, she chewed thoughtfully..

 

 

 

She busied herself cleaning down the counters and tables, setting the chairs up on the table tops. All the while she was aware of the dark haired girl out of the corner of her eye.

 

 

Knowing she was being watched, her eyes narrowed, looking at a picture across the room, she nodded and took out her cell phone, dialing Spencer's number. Taking another mouthful of her coffee, she waited for the tone and when he answered, she smiled brightly. "Hey... Just thought I would call. I miss you and......I have some...er, news..." Chews on her lip.

 

 

He answered as soon as he saw the caller ID, "Auri! Where are you? I've been trying to..." she was already talking and he smiled, feeling some sunshine come back into him just in hearing her voice. "I miss you too...that's why I've been..." But she was talking again, his face was beaming and he barely heard what she said. He was just so happy to hear her voice.

 

 

A massive smile curled at her lips and her eyes light up, imagining he was right there beside her. "I'm in New York, silly.... Remember? The client here...well, he's not catching." Sighs. "It's actually really horrible... Worst day ever. I just wished you were here, wrapping your arms around me.." Blurts out and flushes, hiding her head, even though he couldn't see her. "...but anyways.. You were about to say something?"

 

 

 

His heart glowed and his cheeks blossomed bright red at her words. He couldn't keep the large smile from breaking his face, but she couldn't see him so all he had to worry about was keeping from laughing out loud. "Of course I remember! I was calling to ask if you had any idea who had just arrived in New York this afternoon?" He was practically jumping out of his seat, completely giddy, and it caused some strange looks from passersby. He didn't pay any attention. "Come on, Auri, oh gosh, you will never guess!"

 

 

She beamed. Simple as that. and then shivered in delight when he said her name like that. "Oh, umm.. Er, well obviously someone I know.." She blinked a couple of times, trying to run names with faces, but all she could see or hear was him. "You'll have to give me a guess, since...uh.." Skips over telling him and then blurts out. "Man or woman? Oh good lord, Spence, just tell meee!" Laughs heartily.. She was never good at guessing games.

 

 

She narrowed her green eyes curiously and tried to focus on what the dark haired girl was saying into the phone. There was a strange, hollow echo that roared into her ears, and then suddenly, she not only heard what the girl was saying loud and clear, but also found she could make out the male voice on the other end. Lilly gasped out loud and dropped the plate of cookies she'd been moving. The glass plate shattered to the floor and chocolate chip cookies fell ruined in bits of glass all over the floor.

 

 

Still laughing, her face then fell and she snapped her head to the sound of china shattering. Gasping, she held a hand over her chest and quickly talked into the phone. "I'm gonna have to call you back.." And then hung up, shoving the phone in her bag, racing over to her cousins side. "You could have caught that... Did you see something...." Her face relaxed only slightly and nodded. "You heard my conversation... Ah." Bends down and waves a palm over the glass and cookies, concentrating real hard and then smiles, lifting up the fixed plate and new cookies.   
  
"You'll get used to them...eventually. Takes time.. And practice. I can't do much like my Mother or even Daddy for that matter...." Shrugs. "But it saves my life." Chews on her lip and just casually offers. "I could even help you if you'll let me. And you can help me with mine? You know..just...if you like."

 

 

Her wide eyes looked on and she gaped, taking a step back. "How did you...?" She stumbled slightly over a crack in the tile as she continued to back away. "You some kind of like witch?"

 

 

He heard the sound of something shattering, and then Auri was telling him she would call back. The line went dead, and his heart was racing with anxiety. She could be in danger, and he had no idea where she was! He jumped to his feet intending to race out into the city looking to save her, but he couldn't move. She could be anywhere, and this was a big city. What if she came back here and he was gone and she needed him? But Christ! What if she needed him right now?! He closed his eyes and tried to do that thing he always saw everyone else in his family doing. Trying to tap into some sort of connection that he just never had been able to manage. The only times he had ever experienced any sort of... psychic connection, was through somebody else, it was never him that initiated it. But maybe... he concentrated hard enough, she would be able to hear him... ~Auri what's going on?! Are you hurt?! Where are you?! AURI?!~

 

 

 

Looking down as Lyla stumbled back, she sighed. It wasn't that she /didn't/ like her powers... It was that...she felt she could handle them like both her parents could. It made her feel....more or less, like a freak. And since she couldn't do much at all... Felt totally useless and didn't know /why/ she had them in the first place. Her Mother once told her why and how she finally found out what was so good about her powers... The fact that she was helping people. It made it all worthwhile. She also suspected that she was trying to make up for all the horrible things she did during her life..but never mentioned that bit.   
  
And so she was stuck. "I promised you I wouldn't lie to you.. But I think it's best if we continued this discussion in a more..er.." Her eyes darted around the place. "..private place? To many people could over hear and either freak out..or worse. It's a big city, there are lots of dangerous people like that. I'm not one of them." She was protecting the redhead. Because she knew... That she needed help.   
  
But then she jumped, her hand flying out to help balance her before she landed on her ass, then spun around hearing his voice. "Spence?!" She spun around again, and gaped, catching her breath. And then her eyes widened. ~Spencer!? Holy shit, did you just /contact/ me?!~ Holding her hands up to her cheeks, she blocked out the part where he could see through her eyes.. She didn't need him freaking out if he saw their cousin back from the dead right at that second.

 

 

About to point out that the only one to overhear anything was Gunther, and he was a bit a fruit who wouldn't say anything. But then the girls bright blue eyes widened and seemed to go out focus. She fell down on her ass and started acting like a total crazy person, calling out to some guy who wasn't there. Lilly would have rushed over to help her and make sure she was okay, if she hadn't been so freaked out right now. All she could do was just stand there and hope that the girl would snap out of it. She felt her own hopes start to sink and she mumbled out under breath to herself, "Great one Lilly, she's a fucking nutter and you were ready to go jump right on her wagon."

 

 

 

He shook his head and rolled his eyes at himself. It was useless, he didn't have it and never would. But just when he was about to give up, he heard her...in his mind he heard her. His heart picked up a beat and so excited he wasn't thinking and blurted out right there in the lobby, "Auri! Holy shit!"

 

 

Frowning, she looked up at Lyla and grumbled. "Pfft, yeah, like you can't do worse with your powers.." Shaking her head, she scrambled up and caught sight of her reflection in the window. Her eyes brightened, nearly glowing and she let him see that she was perfectly fine, her reflection smiled a smile just for him and then vanished and closed down the visual link. ~See, I'm alright.. Nothing to worry about. Clumsy old me.~ has to smile to herself at that one.   
  
~I'll be back at my hotel soon, just finishing last details. I'll call you when I'm in bed, okay?~ And then she snapped out of it, looking back at the redhead. "It's a place of your own, for now, till we can arrange something more permanent and I will explain everything." She hated to use that against her, knowing just full well how much she wanted at least somewhere nice to sleep...a proper bed.. But for both their sakes, she looked rather serious.

 

 


End file.
